pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin Z/Piklopedia
This is for the creatures that appear within Pikmin Z. Many enemies are often different animals that Pikmin are able to defeat, and collect. The animals within Pikmin Z behave different against eachother, and during different times of the day, and night. Some enemies are more active during the day as opposed to night, while other enemies can only be found during either the day or the night, and different creatures can be found in different locations. Each list below is for different enemies per location. =Predator/Prey relation= In the game, there's a constant Predator Prey relationship between enemies - it's not just your Pikmin that get hunted down every day. This is excluding Boss Battles. Harmless This is the list of creatures in the game that don't actively hunt down prey, yet are a common food source for predators. These creatures don't really have any exact protection other than running away, and any attack they do use don't harm anyone. Skitter Leaf, Skitter Reed, Harebug, Unmarked Spectralids, Female Sheargrub, Male Sheargrub, Leafcutter Sheargrub Wogpole, Iridescent Flint Beetle, Pond Skater, Breadbug, Male Dewsucker, Flashlight Anode Beetle Neutral These creatures in the game do hunt down prey or protect themselves against predators, but are often hunted down themselves by other predators. Medium and Large predators do consider them as food. Aardborb, Dwarfs Bulborbs/Bulbears/Snagrets, Joustmite, Phosbats, Watery/Fiery/Poisonous Blowhogs, Desiccated Skitter Leaf, Scornet, Scornet Maestro, Naked/Bearded Amprats, Hermit Crawmad, Anode Beetle, Swooping Snitchbug (rare), Yellow/Saltwater Wollywog, Sputtlefish, Cannon Beetle Larva Active These creatures are the medium to large predators, and the ones higher up on the food chain. While they do hunt down a number of prey items, few predators still consider them as a food source, and some animals are still too big for them to hunt. Red/Orange/Hairy/Whiptongue Bulborbs, Dwarf Fiery Bulblax, Webbed Bulbear, Swooping Sparrowhead, Fishing Phosbat, Megamouth Terratoad, Water/Springtrap Dumple, Angler Sputtlefish, Cannon Beetle, Pebbleback Blowhog, Puckering Blinnow, Toady Bloyster, Creasted/Whiptongue Mockiwi, Elongated Crushblat Top Predator These creatures are the top of the food chain. These creatures have little to no predators who hunt them, and some actively hunt down practically anything that wanders within range. Spotty Bulbear, Fiery Bulblax, Puffy Blowhog, Spiked Mockiwi =Grateful Grove= Evergreen Grove *Aardborb *Breadbug *Dwarf Jellyfloat *Dwarf Red Bulborb *Female Sheargrub *Flashlight Anode Beetle (Night-Only) *Flytrap Chrysanthemum *Harebug *Iridescent Flint Beetle (Night-Only) *Lesser Spotted Jellyfloat *Male Sheargrub *Mamuta (Day 5 onward - every five days) *Skitter Leaf *Skitter Reed *Swooping Snitchbug *Unmarked Spectralids *Whiptongue Bulborb *Wogpole *Yellow Wollywog *'General Bulborb' *'Glittering Cannon Beetle' Seagrass Plains *Aardborb *Breadbug *Burrowing Snagret (Day 20 onward) *Calcified Crushblat (Day 10 onward) *Dwarf Red Bulborb *Flytrap Chrysanthemum *Harebug *Iridescent Flint Beetle (Night-Only) *Joustmite *Male Sheargrub *Megamouth Terratoad (Night-Only) *Puffy Blowhog (Day-Only) *Red Bulborb *Spotty Bulbear (Day 15 onward) *Swooping Sparrowhead *Watery Blowhog *Whiptongue Bulborb *Wogpole *Yellow Wollywog *'Boulder Starsnout' *'Creeping Long Legs' =Saltwater Swamp= Dewdrop Jungle *Angler Sputtlefish *Dwarf Bulbear *Dwarf Red Bulborb *Fishing Phosbat (Night-Only) *Flashlight Anode Beetle (Night-Only) *Flytrap Chrysanthemum *Greater Spotted Jellyfloat *Harebug *Honeywisp (Night-Only) *Male Dewsucker *Megamouth Terratoad *Nectarous Dandelfly (Day-Only) *Phosbat *Poisonous Blowhog *Pond Skater *Puckering Blinnow *Puffy Blowhog (dungeon-only) *Red Bulborb *Skitter Leaf *Skitter Reed *Spotty Bulbear *Sputtlefish *Swooping Snitchbug (dungeon-only) *Swooping Sparrowhead (dungeon-only) *Watery Blowhog *Water Dumple *Webbed Bulbear *Wogpole *Yellow Wollywog *'Queen Dewsucker' *'Tri-horned Arrowtongue' Neptune's Lake *Aardborb *Angler Sputtlefish *Anode Beetle (dungeon-only) *Breadbug *Bucketbill *Burrowing Snagret *Coral Meerslug *Dwarf Sea Snagret (dungeon-only) *Fishing Phosbat (Night-Only) *Hermit Crawmad (dungeon-only) *Peckish Aristocrab *Pearly Clamclamp *Saltwater Wollywog *Shelled Meerslug *Skitter Reed *Springtrap Dumple *Triggered Clamper *Water Dumple *Webbed Bulbear *Whiptongue Bulborb *'King Crawmad' *'Sea Snagret' =Colony Ruins= Toxic Town *Anode Beetle *Battering Groink (Day-Only) *Bearded Amprat *Careening Dirigibug *Dwarf Bulbear (Day-Only) *Dwarf Jellyfloat (dungeon-only) *Explosive Skutterchuck *Female Sheargrub (Night-Only) *Gatling Groink (Night-Only) *Greater Spotted Jellyfloat *Hermit Crawmad *Lesser Spotted Jellyfloat (dungeon-only) *Male Sheargrub *Medusal Slurker (dungeon-only) *Mini Long Legs *Naked Amprat *Poisonous Blowhog *Radioactive Slooch *Smoky Progg (Day 30 onward - every ten days) *Spotty Bulbear (Day-Only) *Waddlepus *Water Dumple *'Emperor Amprat' *'Spork-clawed Dirigibug' Giant's Playground *Anode Beetle *Breadbug *Battering Groink (Day-Only) *Burrowing Snagret (dungeon-only) *Female Sheargrub *Flashlight Anode Beetle (Night-Only) *Gatling Groink (Night-Only) *Greater Spotted Jellyfloat *Male Sheargrub *Mamuta (dungeon-only) *Poisonous Blowhog (dungeon-only) *Swooping Sparrowhead (dungeon-only) *Whiptongue Bulborb (Day-Only) *'Gauntlet Groink' *'Titan Mamuta' =Fleeting Forest= Painted Pines *Armored Cannon Beetle *Armored Cannon Beetle Larva (Day-Only) *Burrowing Snagret (dungeon-only) *Burrowing Snarrow *Captain Dweevil *Desiccated Skitter Leaf *Dwarf Bulbear *Dwarf Fiery Bulblax *Dwarf Orange Bulborb *Dwarf Snarrow (dungeon-only) *Female Sheargrub (Night-Only) *Fiery Bulblax *Flytrap Chrysanthemum *Iridescent Flint Beetle (Night-Only) *Joustmite *Leafcutter Sheargrub *Male Sheargrub *Orange Bulborb *Pebbleback Blowhog *Poisonous Blowhog (dungeon-only) *Puffy Blowhog *Scornet *Scornet Maestro *Spotty Bulbear *Toady Bloyster (dungeon-only) *Watery Blowhog *Worker Dweevil *Yellow Wollywog (dungeon-only) *'Hindenburg Blowhog' *'White-Tipped Burrowing Snarrow' Luna Pool *Anode Beetle (dungeon-only) *Burrowing Snagret *Desiccated Skitter Leaf (dungeon-only) *Dwarf Bulbear *Dwarf Orange Bulborb *Fiery Bulblax (dungeon-only) *Hermit Crawmad *Megamouth Terratoad *Orange Bulborb *Pearly Clamclamp *Pond Skater *Puckering Blinnow (dungeon-only) *Puffy Blowhog *Radioactive Slooch (dungeon-only) *Skeeterskate *Skitter Reed *Spotty Bulbear *Sputtlefish *Toady Bloyster *Waddlepus *Watery Blowhog *Water Dumple *Webbed Bulbear *Wogpole *Yellow Wollywog *'Mud-Belcher' *'Praying Skitter Leaf' =Silent Sands= Avalanche Desert *Arctic Cannon Beetle *Armored Cannon Beetle Larva *Breadbug (dungeon-only) *Dwarf Fiery Bulblax *Dwarf Jellyfloat (dungeon-only) *Fiery Bulblax *Hairy Bulborb *Lesser Spotted Jellyfloat *Medusal Slurker *Pebbleback Blowhog *Peckish Aristocrab (dungeon-only) *Puffy Blowhog *Snow Bulborb *Waddlepus *'Arctic Aristocrab' *'Lion's Mane Jellyfloat' Lonely Pond *Water Dumple *'Water Bear' =Aves Isle= *Crested Mockiwi *Elongated Crushblat *Mockiwi *Spiked Mockiwi *Webbed Mockiwi *Whiptongue Mockiwi Category:Pikmin Z